My KiddoKun
by LM.C.lover.3000
Summary: Death the Kid is crying and Soul wants to know why - Just a short fluff. Enjoy!


My Kiddo-Kun

"Hey, Kiddo-kun you okay?" The small grim reaper twitched and turned upon the deep purple leather sofa but didn't squeak a word to the concerned scythe. Soul stood at the side peering with sharp crimson eyes and bent over closer, the top half of his well trained body levitating just above his lover's. "Kiddo-kun?" He repeated softly considering if the smaller was asleep or not, not really wanting to awake him from his slumber if so.

He exhaled gently into the black and white asymmetrical hair, pondering over the way the layers separated but the body still did not move and then repeated his actions once more but this time a grunt was faintly heard muffled in the cushion. Still, it didn't prove to the weapon if he was awake.

Soul sighed deeply, just noticing the boy's shoulders shaking up and down and sat down on the edge next to his head. "What's the matter baby?"

"Nothing" He heard muttered finally.

"Yeah...?" He sighed scratching his head awkwardly when the silence continued "Ermm…" his red eyes darted round the room for ideas, looking from chairs to flower vases to picture frames when a small smile struck his face "Can I have a hug?" Soul asked proudly. He knew Kid couldn't resist a hug; the grim reaper was actually as soft as a pink symmetrical sponge inside. It was his weak-side.

The boy bounded at him, vice grips around his shoulders and his face buried into the crook of his neck so he couldn't see it. Soul, now being straddled, sat back properly on the chair pulling his lover closer as he felt trickles of cold water slide down the skin of his neck sending shivers up his back.

"Are you crying?"

"No!" Was quickly shot back before Soul could even finish his sentence, he sighed into the boy's hair kissing it lightly. _You would make this difficult wouldn't you? _Soul thought digging the tip of his nose into the shorter tufts.

"If there is something upsetting you, you know you can tell me, right?" The weapon questioned, hoping he was running down the right track.

"Hmm…yeah" was all he got at first until the small boy lent back so he was sat up on Soul's lap with his teary face in fall view "But I don't like to bother you…"

The scythe stared at the sad face, the golden eyes looking so lost and painful upset him and he reached up a finger to wipe the tears way.

"It doesn't bother me one bit. I'd rather know so…please tell me!"

The smaller boy's shoulders sagged and his cheeks blushed "It's stupid really…just boys at school.." He moaned loudly in frustration "I sound like a primary school child. I'm so stupid I should bury myself in a hole I don't deserve you or anything and…"

Soul stopped him with a silent but powerful point of the index finger "What do you mean boys at school?" He said concern leaking obviously "What have they done?"

Kid blushed hotter "Just name-calling and threatening…" he paused with a sigh "…stupid and immature things like that. Just suppose it got to me." The grim Reaper let out a huge sigh, wiping more tears away and placing his head upon Soul's chest. "Soul-chan?"

"Yes?" The weapon said, his eyes scrunched up in anger and fists fisted tightly by his side.

"Is my OCD such a bad thing?" He asked innocently. Soul was taken back and calmed a little, cuddling the smaller to his chest.

"No Kiddo-kun it's not. It's a part of you and I would never have you any other way." He grinned proudly.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah…"

Soul snaked his arms up to the boys face and lifted it so he could stare into the golden pools. "These boys…" soul nearly spat "…they haven't hurt you have they? "

The black and white hair swung as he shook his head "Just verbally…but I'm okay; don't worry!"

The weapon gave him an unsure look "Still…I'm not letting them get away with it you know? No matter how small the problem is…they upset you and that's all that matters."

Kid nodded knowingly "Thank you" he muttered before placing a small shy kiss on Soul's lips, blushing deep red as he pulled back.

Soul smirked, bringing the boy back for a deeper kiss which he earned with a seductive moan against the weapons chapped ones. _This is so un-cool but… _"I love you kiddo-kun!" He nearly shrieked holding the boy now side-ways to his chest, squeezing him like a mother with their child "I love you so, so much!"

"I love you more." The miester said with a slight grin, knowing what would come next.

"No I love you more!"

"No, I love you so much more!"

"Okay this is war!"

The grim-reaper was pushed onto his back; shrieking with laughter at the other tickling his waist as he hovered over. They both wished they could stay like that forever.

"I love you…" xxxx


End file.
